Mission in Hogwarts
by rumi13
Summary: Toshiro is sent to Hogwarts with Matsumoto to investigate more into Harry Potter and keep a close eye on him. Takes place in the first book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Contains HitsuKarin. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it! I hope that you don't mind me starting from the first book….cause that's all I have right now. Also, sorry for the HitsuHina lovers, it's HitsuKarin. Also, in this story, Karin is a shinigami**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own BLEACH and HARRY POTTER they belong to their rightful creators and owners**.

Hitsugaya Toshiro now stood in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub. He checked the paper sou-taichou had given him before he had set off for London.

-Flashback-

_A hell butterfly wandered into the tenth squad's office, and stopped where the captain was working on his paperwork. Toshiro noticed and looked up._

_:Yamamoto sou-taichou is requesting your presence in his office. Please come immediately:_

_Toshiro quickly grabbed Hyourinmaru and shunpoed off to the captain-commander's office. _

_When he arrived, Yamamoto was gazing at Seireitei. When he heard Toshiro's reiatsu, he turned his gaze to the small captain, and wasted no time getting to the point._

"_You have come, Hitsugaya-taichou," at his name Toshiro nodded. "I have a new mission for you in London, England. To be exact, in a wizarding world." Toshiro raised his eyebrows, Yamamoto sou-taichou to kid around? Impossible._

"_I assume that you don't believe in wizards and such?" Yamamoto asked Toshiro, already knowing the answer._

_Toshiro shook his head slightly. Is he trying to say that they actually do?_

_Yamamoto nodded, sympathizing. "That's what most people think. But I want you to go investigate them. I heard that the Dark Lord or something had disappeared somewhere because of this one baby, Harry Potter. He is eleven this year. So young, yet I have this feeling that something will happen." _

_Toshiro was still confused. "Sir, I have absolutely no problem, but what about the other captains or lieutenants? Can't they go, too?" He was reluctant about leaving Karin in Soul Society. _

"_Well, your vice-captain will be accompanying you, but this Potter boy will be going to attend a wizarding school called Hogwarts for a year. I want to you to sneak in with the students so that you can keep a closer distance with Harry Potter. You will be attending as a first year, of course. " Toshiro stiffened when he heard the words 'first years' and 'students'._

_Yamamoto handed Toshiro a yellowish envelope with a piece of paper and told him to go get ready to go to the real world for the day after tomorrow._

"_When you arrive, go to the Leakey Cauldron and you will purchase supplies at Diagon Alley. Any questions?" _

"_Sir, where is the Leakey Cauldron and Diagon Alley….?" _

"_It is written on the white piece paper. Now go on and prepare for your one year trip for London."_

-End of flashback-

No doubt, it was this place. He never, even once, failed to find a place when he had the address.

"Taichou, is this the Leakey Cauldron? This place is so lame!" Matsumoto complained. She was very excited to be freed from her paperwork and go on a 1 year "vacation".

"I don't need your comments, Matsumoto. Now shut up and open the door." he said annoyingly. Now why did he have to come with Matsumoto? Why couldn't Karin come with him?

He sighed, thinking that he was going to have difficult time spending a YEAR without Karin.

**A/N How did you like that? This is my first time so I'm not really sure… Did I spell sou-taichou right? Please review and let me know your opinions!**

**Rumi 13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews from chapter 1! I got really motivated and finished chapter 2 within 24 hours! Please continue supporting me and don't forget to review. **

**Do you guys mind if Toshiro's personality is a bit, you know, cold towards Harry? It's really hard to imitate his attitude and stuff you know… I don't think his personality and attitude would stay the same throughout this story…. In addition, I made Toshiro and Karin dating already….if you don't mind….**

Matsumoto pinched her nose, preparing for any dust that would "harm" her and opened the door.

Inside was very dark and shabby, and there was an old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped immediately.

Obviously, there aren't that many wizards who has silver-colored hair. Really, and they call themselves _wizard_? So pathetic. They aren't so special after all.

Matsumoto was still pinching her nose, which was seemed to make the bartender frown. Toshiro made his way to the bartender with all the eyes following him closely and said "Is there Matsumoto Rangiku in the reservation list?"

The bartender looked a little taken back, but replied "Uh….yes I do. Is she….. your mom?"

Toshiro glared at him with his cold, teal eyes. The temperature in the room suddenly lowered in a rapid rate. "She is my accompanist. You have the keys, correct?"

Then, Matsumoto (now her nose freed) and much to his annoyance wrung her right arm around Toshiro's neck and smiled to the bartender warningly. "Please don't mind him, he's just not used to strangers. By the way, he's Hitsu- I mean- Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

She was totally unaffected by the temperature drop, probably used to this situations, because she is always angering him (much to his disappointment, he had hoped that this would shut her up)

The bartender seemed relax by this cheerful greeting of Matsumoto and managed a weak smile, still shivering in the cold. "H-Hello. N-N-Nice to m-meet you. I'm Tom b-by the w-way."

A vein pulsed in Toshiro's forehead as he pushed away Matsumoto's arm away from him. Toshiro casted an annoyed look at Matsumoto that said 'We'll talk later' which caused her to grin even more(she loves troubles).

He turned to Tom and said, "The keys and the room numbers please."

Tom nodded quickly and told him as his teeth was till chattering. "R-Room 42….sir….."

The room suddenly became warm again. Toshiro muttered 'thanks' under his breath and dragged Matsumoto away from drinking, heading towards the room.

-in the room-

"Awwwww, taichou, that stuff looked good. I never tasted a English beer before, why don't you try some too? Oh, I forgot. You're 11 right now." Matsumoto smirked at the last sentence while Toshiro stiffened.

"Don't get too cocky, or you're going back. Mountains of paperwork will be waiting for you welcomingly." Matsumoto's smile faltered. Of course it did. Toshiro had spent years of torture of doing _her _paperwork when she snuck off partying with sake.

"Come on, taichou. You don't mind Karin call you that, why can't I too?" Matsumoto pleaded. It was too clear that she wanted to use this opportunity to tease him constantly.

However, Toshiro, instead of scolding her having such thoughts, was blushing. Well yeah, he let Karin do whatever because she was….special. In other words, she is his girlfriend. He was silent for a moment, blushing.

"W-Well, you and Karin are… different. She's ….special." Toshiro became red even more.

Matsumoto forgot that she had been pleading, and started to smile widely. "So you admit it! How come you never told me?! We must get ready for a wedding soon! Do you want it traditional or western? Oh my god, it's going to get busy…"

"Shut up Matsumoto! Go ask that bartender where Diagon Alley is!" Toshiro shouted at her, his whole face, including his ears bright red. This was what he had dreaded-Matsumoto's exaggeration and nonstop of teasing.

Matsumoto was still smiling when she left the room with a slight wave.

Toshiro sighed and sat on one of the beds, and looked out the window. He closed his eyes, remembering Karin's smile. The way her small mouth curved, her smell, her large dark eyes, and her black hair framing her face, he misses them already.

His thoughts were interrupted when Matsumoto barged in said, "It looks like it's right next to this place. Weird, huh? We didn't see anything unusual on the way here. Well, anyways, Tom said that he's going to lead us there. Wonder if he's going to use magic to get us there? Oh yeah, and there was this boy…." and so on.

Toshiro got up quickly, not wanting her to notice that he had been daydreaming.

"Okay, let's go now." He ignored her chants and opened the yellowish envelope sou-taichou had given him.

It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes(black)

One plain pointed hat(black) for daywear

One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adabert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENTS

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Looks like the wizards have a secret place where they can act free of humans. Pretty clever of them. Toshiro thought.

He opened the door and stepped out. Downstairs, where everyone was gathering, he could hear them talk loudly with excitement. He gestured Matsumoto to come out(she was still talking) and headed down the stairs.

At the last step, he saw a skinny boy with a lightening scar on his forehead.

**A/N How did you guys like that? I'm not sure if that matched Toshiro's personality… He has a soft spot for Karin but otherwise, he has a cold attitude, especially towards the wizards. Or, at least that's what I'm planning to do. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm very sorry for the late update! I was all busy with exams, and I had to prepare for a contest(which I was **_**forced **_**to enter). **

**But don't worry, I am on spring break now, so I may update 2 this week! **

Toshiro stared at the scar-headed boy. Matsumoto was whispering behind him, "Hey, who do you think that boy is? He's shaking all those people's hands like celebrity!"

Sure enough, that skinny boy was shaking everybody's hands in the Leakey Cauldron. One by one, people pushed the person shaking hands with the boy, doing the same so. The bartender even had tears in his eyes.

Toshiro immediately recognized the boy's face from the paper sou-taichou had given him. His face was something hard to forget, with his unique-shaped scar.

Toshiro whispered back to Matsumoto, "It's Harry Potter. You should at least remember who you're supposed to investigate into. You call yourself a pro?" It wasn't something uncommon. But, he wished that she would at least recognize Harry Potter. It was a miracle if they even finished the mission with _her._

Toshiro sighed silently in his mind. Only if Karin was here…. He then started to remember her voice calling to him. Her silky voice…..

_Oh crap, _Toshiro thought. Every time he thinks of Karin, he would remember the times when he was with her. Proof that he loves her a lot. He wondered if Karin was feeling the same way- missing him, remembering him, thinking about him faraway in Seireitei.

He shook his head, clearing Karin from his thoughts. He would daydream about her when they have a free time. Right now, they are waiting for someone to lead them to Diagon Alley.

He turned his focus to Potter and the big giant. They aren't just for show, huh Toshiro thought as he stared at the giant. Then, he noticed that the boy unusually had a high reiatsu. Matsumoto seemed to have noticed it too.

"Hey taichou, that Harry boy seems to have high reiastu, huh? Do you think he was potential to become a shinigami like Ichigo?"

"Of course not. Ichigo is special because he's the son of a Quincy and a shinigami. Harry Potter is just child of wizarding folks," He said this in a-matter-of-a-fact voice. "And don't call me taichou when other people are around."

"Call me Hitsugaya." he added before Matsumoto could say anything about Karin. Matsumoto closed her mouth in disappointment.

They stood there, by the side, waiting for the large crowd to calm down. Toshiro was impressed by the boy's popularity. People kept on coming and coming, some their 5th time.

Finally, everyone went back to what they were doing, though eyes still on Harry Potter.

Matsumoto walked up to Tom and coughed lightly. Tom quickly averted his eyes from Harry and to Matsumoto.

"Oh yes, the Diagon Alley. Actually, I have stuff to do so can you go with Hagrid over there?" He called to the giant, "Hey, Hagrid! Can you take these…..people with you to Diagon Alley will you?!"

The giant turned around. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make you his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"Sure!" His eyes swept across, probably looking for who he was supposed to lead into Diagon Alley. He stopped at Toshiro's cool, teal eyes and shivered slightly. Harry did the same as he followed where Hagrid was looking.

Matsumoto, however, got really jumpy. She ran to Hagrid and beamed at his big body. "Hello! So I guess I'll be in your care for a while! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto by the way!"

Her cheerfulness seemed to make Hagrid cheerful as well as Harry, who was standing next to him.

"Hey there! So you comin' with us? Any more people with yeh? I won' mind couple more people comin'."

Matsumoto was just waiting for this one sentence. Of course, no one would want to get close to this cold-eyed boy (Toshiro) when they don't know him very well. Toshiro was well aware of that and silently thanked her.

She pointed at Toshiro who was leaning against the railings of the stairs. He flashed his eyes over to them and walked towards them.

Toshiro stopped beside Matsumoto, and said to Hagrid. "Sorry for the trouble. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Call me Hitsugaya."

Hagrid blinked. He had expected a colder greeting, like the Malfoys. "Oh. Let's get goin' we're in a hurry."

Hagrid started to lead them into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Harry was staring at Toshiro, trying to imagine what Voldemort would have looked like(based on Toshiro's looks).

"So, are you guys forgeiners?"

Matsumoto happily said, "We're from Japan! We came here-" Toshiro nudged her. "-uh…..because we heard that there is a really good school here!"

"Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked her. Matsumoto nodded her head violently.

Hagrid beamed at her, pleased that she complimented Hogwarts. It seemed to encourage Matsumoto to keep on talking.

"You know, the best school I've heard. The education there seems good and…"

Toshiro interrupted her before she could say anything stupid. "Our school was very curious of how English magic works, so they sent me here as a representative. She is just accompanying me." Toshiro gestured at Mastumoto.

"Oh, 'kay. Wait a sec." Hagrid tapped the wall above the trash can three times with the point of his umbrella.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." He grinned to the trio whose eyes were widening in amazement and scattering in excitement(except Toshiro, of course).

Matsumoto jabbering away whole they walked towards Gringotts. "Hey, taichou, this is so cool right? I wonder if wizards have pretty clothes here…..There's going to be a lot of shopping, I have to go everywhere!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Like I said, call me Hitsugaya. Also, don't expect a lot from wizard fashion." He quickly surveyed other witchs' outfits, finding out that they were all robes.

Matsumoto ignored him. "But you know, sou-taichou didn't give us any money did he? I wonder how we are supposed to buy your school supplies….."

Hagrid, who was conversing with Harry turned over to them and said, "So yeh guys headn' to Gringotts, right? Need help dealin' with the goblins?"

Toshiro replied. "No, we can handle this by ourselves." He was offended that Hagrid assumed _he _needed help with banks. Are you kidding me? Toshiro was not a genius for show. He can figure out how wizard banks and money works in less than a minute.

Hagrid looked little a taken back, but nodded.

They all went inside, but separated, heading towards different looked back at Toshiro, hesitating for a moment, before saying "See you at Hogwarts, Toshiro."

Toshiro flashed his cold eyes at Harry. "It's Hitsugaya. I guess I will meet you some other time, _Potter._" empathizing Harry's last name, reminding him to call him by last name.

Harry gulped and caught up with Hagrid, wondering how Toshiro knew his name until it hit him that he was famous.

Toshiro scoffed and turned his gaze to the goblin.

"We came to take out some money of Hitsugaya Toshiro's safe." Toshiro told him. Sou-taichou had made him a vault, trusting him, rather than Matsumoto. That idea made him flush with pride.

"Do you have the key, sir?"

Toshiro stood a little taller, pleased with the 'sir'. He nodded and passed him a tiny silver key. The goblin led them to a narrow stone passageway where there were little railway tracks on the floor.

Toshiro frowned at the sight; there were some rust on the metal. _Don't wizards know the importance of metals? They should treat it more respectably, considering the fact that someday it might be used as a part of a zanpakutou._

They all lifted themselves into the cart, which Toshiro thought, was ridiculous. _This is so childish and stupid. They should use their magic more efficiently and transport or something. Wasn't it called Apparate? Although they are quite extraordinary, they are not intelligent enough. _

While Toshiro was criticizing the wizards in his mind, the cart had skidded to a stop. The goblin unlocked a small door in the passage wall, revealing mountains of gold, bronze and silver.

Beside him, Matsumoto was beaming happily. Considering the conversation they had earlier, she would use about 90% of the money for her stupid clothes. Toshiro made a mental note for himself –never let her out of his sight. Who knows how much money she would waste just for 'fashion'?

However, he was also feeling relieved that he was able to spend it on extra things. It would take hundreds of years to empty this vault. He wanted to buy some stuff for Karin. He had met up with her before coming here, and she made no effort to hide her sadness.

_I hope she would cheer up with souvenirs._

Matsumoto immediately started to grab these fortune with her mind full of clothes,and Toshiro with mind full of Karin. He scooped some gold, silver, and bronze into a small pouch he had brought along with him.

Soon, their bag was full, and rode back all the way back to the top.

When they were back outside, Toshiro took out the list of requirements, and sighed at how many they had to shop.

He put it back into his pockets, and told Matsumoto, "We're going to buy a wand at the Ollivanders. Follow me."

**A/N How do you like that? I tried to make it long, but I'm afraid it's still not enough. However, I will try to update more faster. I think this story is going to take a long time(I have a hard time expressing myself) so please bear with it!**

**In addition, reviews **_**will **_**help me update faster. So please review if you want more!**


End file.
